The purpose of this laboratory contract is to measure the level of caffeine and its primary metabolite. paraxanthine, in approximately 6,500 serum samples that have been stored in the Collaborative Perinatal Project serum repository, as well as to measure osmolality in each of these samples and toinine in approximately 565 of these samples.